Half Blood Princess
by Mrs. Emmett McCarty Matthews
Summary: ALL HUMAN! The cullens are wizard and its Nessie's turn to go learn witchcraft and wizardry! Rated T just in case
1. Prologe

**Hey guys this is my first story so be nice ok I hope u like it. :)**

**The Half Blood Princess **

**PROLOGE****  
**

**NessiePov**

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen but most of my family just calls me Nessie. My family and I are witches and wizards. I have my Aunts Alice and Rosalie, my uncles Jasper and Emmett, my grandparents Esme and Carlisle, and my father, Edward. My mother, Bella, is not like the rest of my family  
because she is not a wizard, she is a muggle. Which make me a half blood, half witch, half muggle. My uncle Emmett gave me a nickname when I  
was born. He calls me, his little Half Blood Princess.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**NessiePov**

It was a typical Friday morning, I was coming down the stairs for breakfast when I heard my aunt Alice yelled "It's here, it's here her invitation to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic" Then my father Edward yelled "She also got one from Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning" I ran down the stairs, I have been waiting for this day for a very long time. Today is the day I pick which school I go to learn witchcraft and wizardry. "WAIT, LOOK" Uncle Emmett said in a loud booming voice. I get to the table and there are three letters, one from Beauxbatons, another one from Durmstrang, and one from a school I didn't recognize. "Dad what school is Hogwarts??" I asked politely, "Let me think… isn't that the school that one wizard is headmaster of oh what's his name Rose can you think of it" Dad looked at Aunt Rosalie. "Wait isn't something like Daubs Hungerford??" "NO that's not it umm wait Abus Dumderbore??" Then I got it. "Dad do you mean Albus Dumbledore??" "Yes that's him how did you know hunny" I ran upstairs and got my chocolate frogs card collection, and grabbed my favourite card and showed it to Dad. _Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern Times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his Defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's Blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys Chamber music and tenpin _bowling. "Its an old card but its one of my favourites." I said proudly. "So Nessie you have got a lot of choices." Mom said, "Want any help from a muggle like me?" I laughed "Sure mom you can help" But before anyone else offered I said "Just mom" After that I heard a lot of "BUT NESSIE, PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU" But I still stuck by my answer, this is something I had to do with Mom.

**BPOV**

This was going to be nice. I didn't do much wizard things with the family because I'm a muggle, but now I get to help Nessie pick which school she attends to help her learn in the magical arts. Before I left to talk with Nessie I asked Edward for some brochures for the school. After explaining what a brochure was he got some out of thin air for me. Beauxbatons, Durmstrang or Hogwarts, they all sounded and looked so prestigious. "Well, Neisse there is a lot of choices to choose from, any that you don't like?"

**NessiePov**

"Well, Neisse there is a lot of choices to choose from, any that you don't like?" Mom asked me. This was going to be a hard choice. The reason: Dad and Uncle Emmett went to Durmstrang, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie went to Beauxbatons and Uncle Jasper went to Hogwarts after he got expelled from Durmstrang, in his first year, for quarrelling with the headmaster about the school being all about violence. "Well, I know Dad and Uncle Emmett won't be happy but I am not going to a school all about violence so Durmstrang is out." I finally said. " Want to talk to them about it?" Mom asked, "Yes please, if you don't mind" "No I don't mind at all talk to them."

**EdPov **

Bella had come out of the room where her and Nessie had gone to talk. Ever since they went in to talk I have been pacing outside the room. Then Bella walked up to me and said, "Go get Emmett, Nessie wants to see you two." The second she was done speaking to me I called Emmett down and said " I think she picked Durmstrang, why else would she just call us in?"

**NessiePov**

As soon as my dad and Uncle Emmett came in I told them to have a seat. Once they sat down I started to explain "The reason you guys are in here is because I have decided…" "TO GO TO DURMSTANG" my dad and Emmett yelled. "No I have decided NOT to go to Durmstrang, I'm sorry." There was silence for a long time, then finally they both smiled, "I'm actually glad your not going to Durmstrang." To my surprise this came from Uncle Emmett. "Really Uncle Emmett I thought you would devastated." "No that school is too violent for my little Half Blood Princess" I started to cry at that. " Th Th Thanks Uncle Emmett." I said through my tears as I hugged him. "Do you want to go tell the others now" Dad said. "Sure but after we tell them I need to talk to Uncle Jasper and Mom." I said. "Ok" Dad said as we walked out. After we told everyone the news I brought uncle Jasper and Mom into the room. Mom said "So have you made a choice yet sweetie" By the tone of her voice I knew that Aunt Alice had been asking her questions. "Well Mom I need your help again," I turned to look at Uncle Jasper with a smile on my face. "Uncle Jasper" "Yes" he said nervously "Prepared to be interviewed!!"

**JasperPov**

"Uncle Jasper" Nessie said with a smile on her face. "Yes" I said, I knew what was coming she was going to Beauxbatons. "Prepared to be interviewed!!" I was surprised yet extremely excited; Hogwarts still has a chance for my little Nessie. "Ok Nessie what do you want to know about Hogwarts?" Then the questions came from both Nessie and Bella "Is there lots of students my age? Does it have good education program? Any thing to do with Quidditch?" Lots of questions to answer at one time. "Well yes there will probably be lots of first years there, yes the education there is amazing some of the best teachers ever, and yes each house has a Quidditch team." Finally Bella piped up and asked, "Jasper how often can she send letters to us?" and I answered this with a smile "Anytime she wants expect during classes." "Thank you Uncle Jasper you may leave now and do not tell anyone of what just occurred." Nessie said with authority and with that I left the room without saying a word to anyone.

**NessiePov **

Once Uncle Jasper had left the room, Mom turned to me and said "So what do you think about Hogwarts?" I thought for a while, Hogwarts sounded like the best option for me because I don't want to become like Aunt Alice or Aunt Rosalie, no offence, but after going to Beauxbatons they became just too girly, that's not for me. "I have made my choice" My mom looked at me with a smile on her face. "Are you sure this is the school you want to go to for 7 years." "I'm sure this school looks the best out of the three. It's time to tell the rest of them my decision." I left the room and walked out into the family room. The second I walked out everyone looked at me with wonder, probably trying to guess what school I chose. Then after a long period of silence I said "My choice is of my own opinion of each of the schools, Durmstrang, I find is too violent for a girl like me, so I will not be going there." I paused and saw the look on dad's face it was a little sad. "But I want to go to a school that is well balanced so I am going to…" Then Uncle Emmett yelled something that made me laugh so hard I nearly cried "NO she is going to become a prissy girly girl DAMIT!!!!!" I walked over to him and said "Dam Uncle Emmett if that's what you want I was going to go to Hogwarts but if you want me to go to Beauxbatons…" "YES GO TO HOGWARTS!!!!" Everyone yelled. I was happy that they all agreed with my choice.

**STEPTEMBER 1**

**NessiePov**

Today is the day I leave for Hogwarts. I got everything I need, my wand, 12.5 inches Yew, Dragon Heartstring, my caldron, my school books, my robes, and my new pet owl Casper. Once I got on to the platform it was 10:50 I had tem minutes to get on the train. My family realised this as well and the goodbyes started. Mom and Dad came up first, "Hunny we only want the best for you at school so have fun." Then Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie came up and said "Make sure if there is ANY opportunity for fashion you take it ok, do you promise?" "I promise." Then came Uncle Jasper "Please have fun and if Professor Flitwick is still teaching charms, please tell him that his best and brightest student says hello" "ok" Last was Uncle Emmett now he took me aside and said "Listen I know it a prim and proper school but PLEASE for me raise a little hell now and again." He gave his best puppy dog pout. "Of course I will Uncle Emmett I need to show them that no one messes with a Cullen." He smiled at me "that's my girl." He said "now go catch that train." I ran back to the rest of my family gave them one last big hug then hurried on to the train I found a compartment easily then a small voice asked "Excuse me is this seat taken?"

**Hey guys hope u liked that first chapter now a challenge for you…**

**There will be a poll on my profile to decide which generation she should interact with. Should it be the original harry potter characters or there kids??**

**PS NO VOTING ON THE REVIEWS THEY WILL NOT COUNT!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I've been busy but im gonna try and update when I have time!**

**Dedication to Adriana_loves_Jasper_Hale for getting me back to writing for this story 3 **

**Well here we go :D **

_I found a compartment easily then a small voice asked "Excuse me is this seat taken?"_

Chapter 2

TEDDY POV

Great just great, Uncle Harry made me late for the first day of Hogwarts and its not like I wasn't already nervous or anything. Uggh, I wish mom and dad were here to help. Mom could help me with my hair, oh why do I have my mother's hair, and Dad could help me with my work and nerves. But I have Uncle Harry, "The boy who lived", Mr. Popularity, Harry Freakin Potter. "Ted don't just stand there get on the train!" Uncle Harry shouted at me. Luckily I got on and waved goodbye to my dear dear uncle. Now to find somewhere to sit, ok I entered the first cabin I saw, "Excuse me is this seat taken?" In the cabin were two teenagers, both boys who yelled "TAKEN TWERP!" I ran out of there and then I saw her. She had long, curly golden hair, and golden eyes to match. I opened the door, and asked shyly "Excuse me is this seat taken?"

Nessie Pov

"Yes of course" I said with a smile. The young boy was interesting, his hair was the colour of bright purple, and his eyes were a light sandy colour. His voice was very soft as he said "Hello" I smiled at him and said "Hello, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen but you can call me Nessie. What's your name?" He looked at me funny, like he didn't understand me.

Teddy Pov 

I'm so happy to get a seat. I put my things away and sat down across from the girl with the golden hair. I politely said "Hello" She smiled at me, and oh what a beautiful smile, then she said in a lovely voice "Hello, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen but you can call me Nessie. What's your name?" I just looked at her, she looked at me funny. Oh right I'm supposed to tell her who I am GAWD I'm such an idiot! "I'm Teddy Remus Lupin but you can call me Teddy"

Nessie Pov

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin but you can call me Teddy" Oh I guess he was just shy. "Well Teddy, what house do you think you will be in?" He paused for a minute like I had said something wrong, then he said "Umm I might be in Gryffindor like my father or Hufflepuff like my mother. How about you?" I thought about it for a minute, where would I be? Well my mother is calm nice and quiet, my father is also quiet but a little rough, so where would I be put? "Umm I actually have no idea we'll have to wait and see."

**How'd u like it :) hope its good :) Review, fav or whatever :D**


	4. Sorry Guys

Hey I hate to say it but im giving up on writing…

If u want the "rights" to this story e-mail with ur idea with what should happen next

Best idea gets the story!

Sorry again and I hope u can make this story as good as previously hoped

My e-mail is on my profile

Hope to hear from u


End file.
